kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kirby RP Gaiden
The Kirby RP Gaiden is one of the many nonexisting fangames based upon the mighty Kirby RP. It's a Platformer-Beat 'em up, like Kirby games, and plays like an hybrid of The Subspace Emissary and a Kirby game. EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER ever appeared in the RP, no matter how not important, is playable. Obviously, tell me if you notice I missed some. I'm Armorchompy. Send me a message on my Message Board. If you want, you can make movesets about your chars, since you know them much better than me. Or about others, because I'm lazy. I'm slowly finishing this, but still a WIP. The story of the game is divided in Chapters, and can be found here. Fusions do not exist because I hate SU deal with it lol I'm cool doritos mlg Mechanics The attack system works like in Kirby, but the Guarding System works like in Smash: A aura shield is created around the character. It blocks everything but grabs, but it can break if hit too much. There are also rolls, to the joy of every For Glory scrub, but no Perfect Shielding. Every character has a Final Smash, that they can get by slaughtering enemies, like Meta Knight's powers. It's activated by pressing Select. Plot The plot is pretty much a recreation of the Kirby RP's plot. More info here. Legend: # N''' = Regular attack. # '''Air = In the air. # Hold '''= A charged attack # '''D = Attack done while dashing # Sd/Dwn/Fw/Bk/Up '= An attack done while holding Side/Down/Foward/Back/Up. # '''Counter '= Some characters have a counter that works like ESP's PK Insight. # '+ '= An attack has invincibilty frames. # '''Wa = the character's underwater attack # Grab '= A grab. Duh. # '''Yoyo '= Down, up, attack. # '''Reverse Yoyo= Up, Down, Attack. # FS Final Smash # HP = DUH. The "average" Hp is ten, like in KDL3 # Sp '= Ground and aerial speed. It goes from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest. # '''Ws '= Water speed. Same as the above. # 'Puff/Help/Wing/Cupid/Ufo/Jet '= What the character does when you press the jump button in the air. Puff is the standard one, Help(er) is a normal jump, Wing is like Wing, Cupid floats like Cupid when you want it to, UFO always floats and Jet is flying similar to Jet. Characters * '''Keeby Knight: A slow, powerful character that can charge all of his attacks. HP 9 SP 2 WS 3. Wing. ** N: a hammer slam. ** Hold: A Jet-powered Hammer Slam. Powerful as a Hammer Flip. ** Dash +: The same as Hammer ** Dash Hold + : A jet, longer version of the attack. It's also more powerful, but has more endlag ** Foward: Keeby shoots a missile out of the hammer. ** Foward Hold: Hammer Flamethrower. ** Aerial: Same as Hammer ** Aerial hold +: It continues as long as you hold the button. It's like the Hammer Swing, but WITH JETS ** Wa: A slower Hammer swing. Cannot be charged. ** FS: Similar to Ike's Great Aether. * Light Knight: A tanky but not too powerful character. Its paralyzer needs to hit bosses three times to work. HP 12 SP 2 WS 2. Wing. ** N +: A three-hit sword jab. The third hit has invincibility frames. ** Hold: He fires a paralyzing shot, that blocks enemies for some seconds. ** Up: An upwards stab. ** Dash: A less powerful, faster version of Sword's Dash attack. ** Wa: An electrical shock comin out of his laser blade. ** FS: His Halberd passes by and shoots. * Krazy: Is it really a puffball? It seems to copy Smash Bros. Kirby's moveset. HP 9 SP 3 WS 3. Puff, but he instantly deflates without firing air puffs. ** N: a jab. ** Side: A hammer swing. It hits twice when used in midair. ** Side Hold: A hammer flip. ** Dash +: Kirby's dash attack from Melee. ** Up +: Final Cutter ** Down: Stone ** Air: Twinkle Star ** Wa: A spin. Like Twinkle Star, but less range. ** FS: Ultra Sword * [[Knuckle Dee|'KDee']]:''' A very frail but powerful character, that relies on the skill of the user. HP 7 SP 5 WS 1. Help. ** N: Spear Slash. Pressing it again results in a combo similar to Beetle Kirby's. ** Up +: Upwards stab ** Fw: Throws a Gas Grenade. It works like Poison Kirby's Poison Cloud. ** Hold: He shoots a missile out of the spear. If you release B in the middle of the animation, he'll shoot a short-ranged Light Flash. ** Dash +: Like Sword's Dash attack. Can be followed with Sword's Up B, that KDee cannot use in other situations. ** Counter +: KDee dodges and counters with an extremely powerful slash. If you hold a direction while he's slashing, he'll jump in that direction after the slash but before the invincibility frames end. ** Air: Same as his N attack, but faster and only the first hit. ** Air Dwn +: same as normal spear. ** Wa: He flails his arms, panicking. ** FS: He goes offstage and uses his Plasma Blade. He then teleports back in. * '''KDee Soul: This false hero has incredible powers, but lacks KDee's speed. HP 9 SP 2 WS 2. Cupid. ** N: Throws a Shadow Kunai. ** Dash +: A teleport. ** Yoyo +: He hisses while creating giant shadow wings. A dark explosion surrounds him. ** Hold: He fires a darkness spear. ** Grab +: He holds up his victim with telekinesis. *** Fw +: He throws foward. *** Bk +: Does Ness' backthrow. It's not very powerful, but has amazing range. *** Up +: A dark explosin throws up the victim. *** Dwn +: The victim simply disappears. ** Wa: He spins with two darkness swords. ** Fs: He teleports around the arena, causing explosions. * Oculus Noctis: The only character with two fsmashes, but lacks any kind of invincibility frames. HP 11 SP 3 WA 4. Puff. ** N: Thrusts his pole foward. ** Grab : He balances the opponent on his stick. *** Fw: Throws foward. *** Bk: Slams back the stick with a half backflip. Powerful, but has ending lag. *** Up: Parasol's throw. *** Dwn: Drills on the opponent. ** Reverse Yoyo: Like Hammer twirl. Very powerful, but has no invincibility. ** Wa: Thrusts his stick foward. ** FS: The game pauses, and you get to choose beetween two smashes. One is a healing wish with animation similar to Gen 6 Wish (Pokemon, duh), the other PK STARSTORM. * Phan Kine: This weird underwater fighter focuses on grabs. HP 11 SP 2 WS 5. Help. ** N +: Phan Kine inhales, and then grabs any caught enemy with his trunk. He is invincible while holding them, but will automatical release them after some time. He can move slowly during the hold, but there's a chance the grabbed character will be released. To throw, press the attack button while holding a direction, like DK's cargo throw. *** N: Weakly flops the opponent foward. Fastest throw. *** Fw +: With a FLOMP, he shoots the enemy foward. Greatest range of all throws. *** Bk: He spins some times, damaging close enemies, and throws the enemy backwards. If used when the boss is very close, it inflicts crazy damage, but there's no invincibility during the attack. *** Up +: He does a backflip, and throws up the enemy during the jump, then, when it falls back down, pokes it up with his trunk. Similar the Parasol Throw. *** Dwn +: Throws down the enemy. Good for comboing into Phan Kine's only other move. ** Dash +: A rolling attack similar to Phanpy's. ** Wa: (In water, Phan Kine's attacks don't change, but his down throw is a meteor smash.) ** FS: He turns giant, and can grab anything in front of it, including bosses. * Spuddle Dee: '''This Dee, man, is, like, totally radical, and his moves are so rightfully tubular! (I have no idea why I did that, and no, it doesn't relate to the character in any way. The character is defensive, with powerful attacks that will probably make you get hit if you don't use them at the right time.) HP 12 SP 2 WA 2. Help. ** N: Parasol Thrust. The stars shot go further than normal Parasol's. *** Hold: Parasol hold. ** Fw: Spuddle hops backwards while extending his Parasol. A slow but mildly rewarding move. ** Bk: A pummel with the hold of the umbrell ** ** a. Small range, good DPS. ** Dash +: similar to Parasol's dash attack, but has actual invincibilities. ** Air: An attack similar to Green Mario's Nair. ** Up Air +: A move similar to D3's Uair. Blocks projectiles coming from above, and has invincibility for the duration of the attack. ** FS: Uhhhhhh..... He fires a rain Hadouken out of his parasol. Very small and slow, but hits pretty hard. * '''Stella: '''This girl has a very good voice, that allows her to have a lot of ranged moves, but her slow moves are crippling at close range. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Puff. ** N: Robobot Mike's neutral attack. Can be angled and spammed repeteadly. ** Hold: She fires a powerful voice blast. Great range. ** Yoyo: Fires a giant note that then splits into four. ** Dash: Fires a compacted note that travels fast. ** Wa: Since sound waves travel faster in the water, she does her normal attack but with more range and power. ** FS: She hits a high note and the fourth wall shatters. Everything on screen takes damage, including allies. * '''Dr. Simirror * Chronage: This guy is rather weak, but has a devastating Final Smash. HP 9 SP 4 WS 4. Puff. ** N: A three hit combo. First a punch, then some rapid fire punches, and an uppercut. Has decent DPS, but small range. ** Grab: Does KMA's pummel on an enemy. other close enemies are damaged. ** Dash +: A teleport. ** Hold: Does a Warlock Punch with its left hand. Slower and less powerful than a Hammer Flip, but still his better option. ** Dwn +: Like Witch Time, but lasts only 1.5 seconds on bosses (normal duration on mini-bosses.) and completely stops normal enemies. Chronage is invincible during the attack. ** Wa: A punch. ** Fs: He claps his hands together. Time suddenly stops for ten second, which is enough time for six/seven Warlock Punches. * Colt: '''This Wheel user has an incredible speed, but lacks a bit in DPS. HP 9 SP 5 WA 4. Puff. ** N +: He dashes foward in wheel form, invincible. Turning, jumping and braking removes invincibility, but nots f it's built espeed.h spspe.s btained by dashing, simply. The faster he's going, the more damage he'll do. At certain speeds, he'll be able to dash on: Water, Lava, Breakable stuff without breaking it, and finally, Air. Exactly, at max speed, he'll not fall in the air. ** Hold N +: Similar to S. He's not invincible while charging, but an hitbox that destroys projectiles is around it. A full charge makes him go at near max speed. ** Dash +: It's normal attack, but has a little bit of startup and starta out with more speed. ** Air: He spins around twice. ** Wa: He does his neutral attack, but at a much slower staring speed.F ** FS: He dashes at max speed for some seconds. In PvP, he loops around the stage. * '''Sapphy: This character has very weak and not too fast moves, but they all cancel themselves upon hitting (Turbo Mode style) you can cancel only five times in a combo. HP 7 SP 3 WA 3. Puff. ** N: Does an horizontal slash. High endlag, but good for linking into bad moves. ** Fw: Stabs foward. Filler. ** Dash +: Master's dash attack. Bad damage, but good for catching up with opponents that are flying away. ** Air: He stabs foward. More filler. ** Up Air: MK's uair. ** Dwn Air: Drills downwards. ** Wa: Slashes around. Can link twice. ** FS: He pulls out a Marth™ lawnmower and begins mowing down any enemy in front of them. * Heavy Kirby: He's incredibly resistant, and his attacks cover a large area, but he's slow and can't dish out too much damage. He's the lowest in the official list you can find HERE. HP 13 SP 1 WS 1. Puff. ** N: HK throws a mine turtle at the ground. ** Air: HK gets hit by a rocket out of nowhere and crashes onto the enemy. ** Hold: HK makes a few pies and throws them. ** D +: HK says "Everybody do the flop" then falls onto the ground ** Sd/Dwn/Up: HK whacks something with a book titled "History of Rockirby". The book is whacked in the direction inputted. ** Counter += HK pulls a super reflective piano out of nowhere and reflects the attack. It only works on projectiles. ** Wa = HK rides an eel shaped like a train. ** FS = HK unleashed ASDF h e double hockey sticks, defeating alot of stuff. * Rough: A... Random... Guy. HP 10 SP 3 WS 3. Puff. ** N: Gets a random ability. ** Fs: Randomly gets a random final smash from a random character in this random game. * Needlin' * Krystal * Lirby: He specializes in long-ranged combat, and his defense is... Mediocre. But, he can pack a lot of power and is quite quick. He is great for intermediate players. HP: 8 SP: 3 WS: 5. Wing. **N = Fires an orb of water **Air = Same as N **Hold = Slams forward with a water hand **D+ = Does a kickflip that sends the wave he dashes on forward **Sd/Up = Forms a long-bladed rainbow sword and slashes forward **Counter+ = Melts into a puddle, and comes back up in a large splash **Wa = The whole body of water shakes violently, damaging everything in it thats on screen **Grab = Grabs the opponent with a water hand and slams them downwards **Yoyo = Erupts a powerful geyser in front of him **FS = Summons the water dragon to perform a screen nuke * Krolg: He is very powerful, but he is very sturdy at the same time. Player needs a very good timing to control him. HP 11 SP 3 WS 2. Wing. ** N: Sword Slash, Uppercut (twice), Multi-sword Attack (thrice) ** Air: Sword Spin ** Hold: X-Slash ** Dash: Sword Stab ** Dash Hold +: Dark Explosion ** Forward: Dark Sphere projectile ** Forward Hold +: Heart-slashing attack ** Up: Up Thrust ** Up Hold +: Dark Mach Tornado ** Counter +: Krolg's mouthguard opens and reveals a orange hole, which breathes fire out. ** Reverse Yoyo: Shuttle Loop ** Grab: Krolg creates either Yarn Dark Matter's whip or trail of web, pulls his opponents in front of him and bites him with his mouthguard jaws. ** Wa: Sword Spin. After that attack, the water around corrupts for small amount of time. The corrupted water harms anyone who swims through it. ** FS: Krolg's mouthguard opens and fires a very powerful beam for 5 seconds. * Chip * Kruisy * Waddle Blooky 'Not much is known about this mysterious ghost Waddle Dee. He claims he cannot die (but he does fade away when "killed") and is very weak, often crying, but find out for yourself! HP 7; SP 3; WS 3 (goes through water). * 'Bold (riding Grand Wheelie): He is one of fastest characters, but, while very sturdy, if Bold himself is attacked instead of Grand Wheelie, he will get double damage than usual. HP 12 SP 5 WS 2. Jet. ** N +: Dash ** Side: Bazooka shot. ** Air: similar to Sword Spin and Giant Swing attacks, but performed with Grand Wheelie ** Hold +: Charged Dash (leaves a trail of fire that damages in contact) ** Wa: default Water Gun ** FS: Bold calls his mid-boss friends (...and Waddle Doos...and Ice Dragon), and together they perform Triple Finish-like attack. * Dr. Koggy * PsyKirb: This little guy is incredibly fast and powerful. When he's fighting, enemies can go down in around 3 hits with his tremendous attack power... but so can he due to his horrible defense. But you have to find a way to hit him first. And he attacks in three different ways. HP 5; SP 5; WS 4; UFO. ** N: ESP's Psychokinesis attack. ** Air: Sword Spin. ** Hold: Force Blast, which then charges into Mega and then Giga Force Blast. ** D+: Drill Rush. ** Side: 3-phase attack like Meta Knight's Side Tilt in Brawl and Sm4sh. ** Up: Up Thrust. ** Down: A sweep kick. ** Counter+: PK Insight. ** Wa: A spin kick. ** Grab: Grabs the opponent with a psychic grab. *** Forward Throw: He points forward, shooting the grabbed opponent back. *** Up Throw: He lifts his hand up, flinging the grabbed opponent upwards. *** Down Throw: Kirby's Down Throw from the Smash games (Fury Stomp). *** Back Throw: Ness's Back Throw. Okey damage. ** Yoyo: Shuttle Loop. ** Reverse Yoyo: Final Cutter. ** FS: He holds opponents in a psychic bubble. The trapped opponents will then be hit by PSI Rockin Ω. Non-trapped opponents can still be hit by PSI Rockin Ω's explosion though. * Amaya * Waddle Dee™ * Dark Kirby * Dark Meta Knight DX (SOUL OS (& Knuckles)) * Wizzy: The red ninja strikes fear into his foes' hearts with fast and stealthy attacks, though he's not the strongest out there, you'll find he's racked a lot of damage after many quick strikes, works great defensively, but can also be an offensive force. HP 8; SP 5; WS 5; Puff ** N: Throws one kunai, Like Falco's lasers in melee. ** Air+: Creates a beam shield around him with his katana. ** Hold: Quad Shock, just gets more powerful with the charge. ** D+: Dash attack for Ninja. ** Side: Fast, strong sword lunge. ** Up: Puts his katana into the ground and handstands on the handle to kick upwards, fast start time. ** Down: A sweep kick that trips opponents. ** Counter+: Vanish, disappears when hit and strikes, reappearing. ** Wa: Spins, keeping both feet stretched out. ** Grab: KUNAI WITH CHAIN! He throws a short ranged kunai that will latch on to whoever it hits and drag them towards Wizzy. *** Forward Throw: Punches the opponent, hard. *** Up Throw: Sky drop from Ninja (Also Kirby's Up-throw in smash) *** Down Throw: Fury Stomp, Also acts as his combo throw. *** Back Throw: Teleports behind and roundhouse kicks them, high knockback. ** Yoyo: Sends a beam wave upwards, but can be angled to go straight up or in front of Wizzy. ** Reverse Yoyo: Slashing Cutter, Cleaving Cutter, then Final Cutter. (Basically the full combo) ** FS: Throws a further range kunai with chain in a straight line that can go through enemies and latch on to multiple people, once they're dragged towards Wizzy, he proceeds to hit them with EVERYTHING he's got, ending in a Lethality strike. (Very fast katana strike that goes right through the enemy, launching them far and pretty much killing them, does 8HP of damage total.) * Hirby: This hothead can really pack a punch! Unlike his brother, he is more of a tank with high attack and defense, but very slow. Good for players that specialize in brute force. HP: 11 SP: 2 WS: 1 Puff * Z''' * '''Electra: This young girl may look weak, but with her abilities, she can easily do well if you know how to use her! Just beware, water is bad when playing as her. You will see why if you step in water with her. She does mostly well from afar, so keep your distance. HP 9; SP 3; WA 1; Puff. ** N: Uncharged attack from Plasma. (Plasma Needle?) ** Air Up+: Spark's Up attack in KRtDL and KPR. ** Air Down+: Spark's midair down attack in KRtDL and KPR. ** Hold: Charges Spark for 5 seconds, has 3 levels of charge. ** D+: 100-Whip Dash. ** Side: Normal Whip lash. ** Up: Upwards Whip lash. ** Down: She sends a bolt of electricity on the ground. ** Counter+: She dodges and hits opponents hard with her whip. ** Wa: She spins her whip around herself. Gets self-damage. ** Grab: She extends her whip out for a long-ranged grab. *** All of her throws are Whip's directional throws from KRtDL, KTD and KPR. ** Yoyo+: Whip Tornado. ** Reverse Yoyo: She extends her whip, spinning it across the ground. ** FS: She stores power in her whip (she's of course, invincible doing this), and once she's done, she slams her whip hard into the ground, creating a huge electric explosion. * Nurvy * Nurby * Kuggy * Kandy * Granite * Pirby: This little guy's got incredibly powerful attacks, but they're rather slow. He's got many moves, but they're hard to use. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Puff. ** N: Hammer HMWB 8, a Hammer Nail that shoots Beams at full health. Using it more times results into Hammer Spam, that finishes in a beam if Pirby's at full health. ** Dash +: Hammer GH 1, a supersonic version of the Hammer Swing, goes very far but does no damage. ** Hold: Hammer FT 2, a ranged version of the Hammer Fip. ** Hold (2 seconds): Hammer Fire 4B: A laser. ** Hold Fw +: Hammer Laser 4A. Like Fire FB, but moves Pirby to the side. ** Up Hold: Hammer Flip 3, a version similar to Smash 4 Kirby's. ** Dwn B +: Hammer Twirl ** Dwn B Hold +: Hammer Twirl 9, a charged Hammer Flip. ** Sd: Hammer Missiles 6. ** Air: Hammer Swing 10B, a Giant Swing. ** Air Fw: Hammer GSWB 11B: A weaker Giant Swing that shoots beams. ** Dash Air +: Hammer SFS 10A, like a Giant Swing, but it makes Pirby move foward like Jet's fully charged attack. ** Wa: Giant Swing ** Fs: HR-D3 fires a giant laser. * Ribbon * Kirby Knight (He's actually Kirby, but due to heavy changes made to him, he counts as a new character) * Univa Knight * Roman * Deci: This deceiving mage packs a lot of tricks and a really strange move set. Her ATK and DEF are good, but her speed and mobility is limited. Recommended for advanced players HP:10 SP: 2 WS: 2 UFO * Weeby * Walukirby * Dreamsquid * Dimena * Starry * Nyx * Epsilon * Red * Speldee * Block * Inferno * Isaac * Alberto * Luta: A winged Fighter? What? That aside, this tough girl is very deadly with her offensive attacks. If you get grabbed, be prepared for 5 seconds of doing nothing while getting comboed, possibly to death. However, she's lacking options against enemies she cannot grab, and her ranged attacks are weak. HP 8 SP 3 WA 2 Wing ** N: Vulcan Jab. ** Air: Double Kick, but way faster. ** Hold: Force Blast, turns into Mega and then Giga Force Blast. ** D+: KSS's version of Spin Kick, but slightly faster. ** Side: Smash Punch. ** Up: Does a fast front flip, in which her feet damage people at the top. ** Down: Does a seemingly weak, but in actuality very powerful sweep kick. ** Counter+: She blocks the hit with her left hand and does an unimaginably powerful punch with her right hand, which launches people pretty far. ** Wa: Spin kick. ** Grab: She picks the opponent up with one hand, no matter how big the opponent is. However, she can't pick up bosses, because that would just be broken *cough*. *** Forward Throw: She slightly throws the opponent forward. Good for comboing. *** Up Throw: She does a moon kick, launching the opponent up only slightly. Also good for comboing. *** Down Throw: She jumps up and does an axe kick. Best throw for comboing. *** Back Throw: Similar to Cloud's Back Throw animation. You guessed it, also good for comboing. ** Yoyo: SHORY- I mean, Rising Break. ** Reverse Yoyo: A karate chop, which stuns opponents for a while. Good for starting a throw combo. ** FS: Similar to Mii Brawler's Omega Blitz. * Kali: Krystal's moveset clone... except that her Beam and Mirror attacks are weaker, and that she's got lower stats. HP 5 SP 2 WA 2 Puff ** N: She weakly slaps foward. Can be used twice in rapid succession. ** Fw: She fires a single beam sphere from her wand. ** Bk: She does a backwards spin kick, and then falls flat on her face. ** Hold: She fires a keychaining blast, borrowing Gurby's power. It is a OHKO on EVERYTHING... but it takes three minutes to charge. The time of a regular PvP match is 2 minutes and 59 seconds. ** Wa: She headbutts foward, and nearly drowns. ** FS: She locks the opponent in a barrier. And that's it. * Ultimakirby: '''This monstrosity was created by the evil in everyone's heart. It uses Copy, which we all know is the best ability ever. HP 11 SP 3 WA 4 * '''Flickr: This sadist may not be the most damaging fighter, because he takes his time torturing his opponent before the final blow, but for a long range fighter, he's very sturdy. Hp 13 SP 2 WA 2. UFO. * Azrael: His gimmick is switching between two forms: his "light" form and true form. "Light" form relies on defense, while his true form relies on offence. HP 15 ("light" form) or 9 (true form) SP 2/4 WS 2. Wing. ** N: Rapier Slash, Uppercut (twice), Multisword Attack (thrice) ** Air: Sword Spin ** Hold: Light Barrier (similar to Spark Barrier) ("light" form), Dark explosion (true form) ** Dash +: forward ram, similar to Hi-Jump attack ("light" form), swinging his rapiers, similar to Dark Matter Clone attack in his second phase (true form) ** Forward: Summons light orb or little Dark Matter (depends on form), which homes at enemies. ** Back: claps with his wings, hitting enemy from back. ** Up: shoots light beam ("light" form) or dark beam (true form) in the sky. ** Down: Switch form (from "light" to true) ** Grab: shoots beam of light at grabbed enemy ("light" form), or sprays them with dark cloud, poisoning them (true form). ** Wa: Underwater Slash ** FS ("light" form): Summons beams of light from skies at everything, similar to PK Starstorm. ** FS (true form): Turns into Angel of Death form for 15 seconds. His attacks become stronger, his health and speed increase, and his Dual Rapier Slash turns into Ultra Sword attack, which performed twice. * Gurby * Shadow Krazy * Dark Galacta Knight * X''' * '''Waddle Doo (RP) * Starfury * Kirb * Thiron * Ruthiji (Ruth, The Creator) * Autumn * Caelator * Flare * Expiel * Kirb * Clayton * Tyler * David * Tina * Bob * Larry * Mach * Dreamer * Flare * Wizz * Blind Dee * Falkirby * Hikarux * Black Kirby (like all the characters in the new RP, he is unlocked by completing the secret level based on the New RP.) * _': '''This nameless Dark Matter creature is rather weak, but if you can find the hidden Blobs in each level, she'll get stronger the more you have, Zygarde Style. * '+ (Shir):' * '''White Cobra' * Phyron * Hydron * Brute (obtained by beating The Arena in a time under twenty minutes (a pretty hard, but not super difficult time.)) ''This puff's so strong, it isn't funny! Can make a Bonkers cry out for mummy! Can pick up a big block with relative ease, makes crushing rockys seem such a breeze! He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this puff's one hell of a guy! Huh! HP 13 SP 1 WS 1, Puff (His armor makes him jump less high, and his attacks are slow, but powerful.) ** N: Thrusts his trident foward. ** Hold: Throws his net (that he just found) on the enemy. Blocks a caught for some seconds, but is very predictable. ** Fw +: He does a shoulder bash with his armoured shoulder. ** Dw: SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** Dash: He dashes foward and grabs the opponent, making him fall down. ** Air: He stabs foward. ** Dw Air: Ganon's Dair. ** Dash Air: Similar to KTD's Spear Toss. Can be done many times in a single jump. ** Wa: He throws a trident. ** Fs: He punches foward. If anyone is hit, they move in a cutscene where he kicks his opponent in a well with a leg thrust while shouting "THIS IS POPSTARRRRRRRRRRRR!" * '''Sol' * Husk: '''A speedy tank with lots of moves, but seriously lacking on DPS. HP: 14 SP: 4 WS: 2 ** N: Basic punch with a shell. Holding it causes a flurry of punches ** N (Up): Uses a spring shell to jump upward and damage enemies above him. ** N (Down): Uses the drill shell, does constant damage to very close enemies. Charging makes it spin longer. ** Air: Summons a green shell and spins around horizontally with it. ** Air (Forward): Forward swing of his shell ** Air (Back): A jab backwards using his shell ** Air (Up): An upward kick. ** Air (Down): Uses drill shell downwards. ** Hold (Side): Husk's Shell charges from behind him to in front of him in the direction he is facing. ** Hold (Down): Husk jumps up lightly, and his shell on the ground beneath him spins rapidly. ** Hold (Up): Husk swings his shell over his head. ** Dash: Husk dashes and ducks into his shell and spins while quickly coming to a stop. ** Grab: Rides his shell upward high while holding the enemy, and jumps down to slam them into the ground. ** Counter: Husk holds a shell in front of him. The enemy hits the shell, doing no damage, and Husk swings back with it. ** Shield: Gets in a shell and protects himself. ** Roll: Ducks into his shell and dodges to left or right. ** Wa: Husk holds out his shell. ** FS: Summons a dragon shell. Is used the same as on Husk's page. * '''Calyx * Chompy (Obtained, like the other characters in Marysuelandia, by beating the extra Marysuelandia level) * Decie * Kirben * cHOP * _''' * '''Aith * Midnight * Eclipse ''' * '''Mecha Kirby * Leon & Fyra (They got deleted in the RP, and they are bonus characters, only unlockable by beating The Arena with all characters) * Mildly Traumatized Kirby ''(Ultra secret character, unlocked by beating the True Arena with all characters.)'' This character is pitifully weak by itself, but in boss battles, he gains a series of complicated tricks that will leave a mark. And if everything fails, his Final Smash is unique and powerful. HP 13 SP 4 WA 4. Puff. ** N: Mildly flops over. This does one damage, but has good invincibiity frames, and can be used to knock away an enemy. ** Wa: a weak punch, no damage, usable only to break blocks. ** (In boss battles, Mildly recieves new attacks. All the following attacks are exclusive to this.) ** Fw: A Shotzo comes out of the ground and shoots foward. ** Dwn: A Dekabu falls in front of him. A powerful attack, but can hurt Mildly if he walks into it. ** Hold: Mildly's entire bunker pops out, he hides into it. This works like Stone's Down Air. ** Air: A Pluid is shot foward. It has it's own A.I. and tackles the enemy. Dies after getting hit thrice. ** FS: Mildly assumes it's true form, a gigantic Scarfy. It's controlled like Pikachu's Volt Tackle, and pressing the attack button causes a explosion that doesn't harm him. Movesets coming soon...ish. Category:Kirby RP Category:Fanon game